battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6: "RPS XXV III"
"RPS XXV III" is the sixth installment of Battle For Magic City, and the third by Retro Guy. Elimination Reimu Likes: *'Reversal Token: 14' *'Milk: 14' *Snowball: 13 *Mii U: 3 Dislikes: *Milk: 6 *Mii U: 12 *Snowball: 12 *Reversal Token: 14 TOTALS: *'Milk: (-8)' *''Snowball: (-1)'' *''Reversal Token: 0'' *Mii U: 9 Mii U would have been eliminated with 3 likes and 12 dislikes, but he used his Immunity Token. The new totals were: *'Milk: (-8)' *''Mii U: (-3)'' *''Snowball: (-1)'' *Reversal Token: 0 Now, Reversal Token would have been eliminated, but he used his Win Token. The new totals were: *'Milk: (-8)' *''Reversal Token: (-7)'' *''Mii U: (-3)'' *Snowball: (-1) So, Snowball was eliminated with 13 likes and 12 dislikes. Sakuya Likes: *'Dusty: 20' *USB: 10 *Trophy: 7 *Popcorn: 7 Dislikes: *Dusty: 6 *Popcorn: 10 *USB: 12 *Trophy: 15 TOTALS: *'Dusty: (-14)' *''USB: 2'' *''Popcorn: 3'' *Trophy: 8 Trophy would have been eliminated with 7 likes and 15 dislikes, but he used his Win Token. The new totals were: *'Dusty: (-14)' *''Trophy: 1/2'' *''USB: 2'' *Popcorn: 3 So, Popcorn was eliminated with 7 likes and 10 dislikes. Yuyuko Likes: *'Soap: 21' *Masky: 17 *Asthma Inhaler: 5 *Butter: 1 Dislikes: *Masky: 4 *Soap: 9 *Asthma Inhaler: 14 *Butter: 17 TOTALS: *'Masky: (-13)' *''Soap: (-12)'' *''Asthma Inhaler: 9'' *Butter: 16 Asthma Inhaler also used his Win Token. The new totals were: *'Masky: (-13)' *''Soap: (-12)'' *''Asthma Inhaler: 2'' *Butter: 16 Asthma Inhaler's Win Token had changed nothing. Butter was still eliminated with 1 like (the lowest ever) and 17 dislikes. Challenge The sixth challenge was Rock Paper Scissors, but with 25 items instead of just 3. This challenge has already appeared twice in BFMT. The choices were: *Rock *Paper *Scissors *Fire *Water *Tree *Sun *Moon *Lightning *Wolf *Monkey *Dragon *Snake *Axe *Bowl *Sponge *Gun *Woman *Man *Alien *Dynamite *Nuke *Cockroach *Air* *Devil* (*Not listed in official choices) The contestants were then put into six different brackets. Bracket 1 *Badge VS. Globe *Cheesy VS. Masky *Kite VS. Book Bracket 2 *Ping Pong Ball VS. Mii U *Tetris VS. Yin-Yang *Suitcase VS. Test Tube Bracket 3 *Crayon VS. Marble *Clock VS. Coney *Portal Gun VS. Boombox Bracket 4 *Golf Ball VS. Asthma Inhaler *Trophy VS. Coiny *Needle VS. Paper Airplane Bracket 5 *Picture VS. Soccer Ball *Pencil VS. Sunglasses *Whistle VS. Fly Swat Bracket 6 *Propeller Hat VS. Disc *Casey VS. USB VS. Toothy The four contestants with the most likes (Reversal Token, Milk, Dusty, and Soap) are automatically XQZ'd from the challenge, and are immune. Results DNP: *Coney *Globe Round 1 Bracket 1 *Globe did not participate. Badge wins! left on Sanae *Axe chops Bowl. Masky wins! left on Patchouli *Dragon is immune to Gun. Kite wins! left on Sanae Bracket 2 *Axe chops Bowl. Mii U wins! left on Marisa *Alien force-fields Axe. Yin-Yang wins! left on Reimu *Lightning melts Scissors. Suitcase wins! left on Sakuya Bracket 3 *Dragon lived before Nuke. Crayon wins! left on Yuyuko *Coney did not participate. Clock wins! left on Patchouli *Man disproves Alien. Portal Gun wins! left on Sanae Bracket 4 *Tree produces Air. Golf Ball wins! left on Yuyuko *Dragon is immune to Axe. Trophy wins! left on Yuyuko *Air blows astray Nuke. Needle wins! left on Patchouli Bracket 5 *Soccer Ball PM'd first. Soccer Ball wins! left on Reimu *Bowl encases core of Nuke. Sunglasses wins! left on Patchouli *Sponge looks like Moon. Whistle wins! left on Patchouli Bracket 6 *Bowl splashes Dynamite. Disc wins! left on Patchouli *Dragon lived before Nuke and is immune to Gun. Toothy wins! left on Marisa, 3 left on Sakuya Tribal Results *Reimu: 2 U, Sunglasses *Marisa: 5 Yin-Yang, Suitcase, Needle, Whistle *Sakuya: 3 Gun, Trophy, Disc *Sanae: 4 Clock, Golf Ball, Soccer Ball *Yuyuko: 2 Kite *Patchouli: 1 Toothy *Total Remaining: 17/36 Round 2 Bracket 1 *Masky PM'd first. Masky wins! left on Marisa, 1 left on Yuyuko Bracket 2 *Alien forcefields Axe and shoots Lightning. Yin-Yang wins! left on Reimu, 3 left on Marisa Bracket 3 *Woman subdues Dragon and tempts Man. Clock wins! left on Sanae, 2 left on Sakuya Bracket 4 *Tree shelters Dragon and produces Air. Golf Ball wins! left on Marisa, 1 left on Sakuya Bracket 5 *Sponge cleans Nuke and Bowl. Whistle wins! left on Reimu, 2 left on Sanae Bracket 6 *Bowl drowns Dragon. Disc wins! left on Patchouli Tribal Results *''Reimu: 0 (UFE)'' *Marisa: 2 *Sakuya: 1 *Sanae: 2 *Yuyuko: 1 *''Patchouli: 0 (UFE)'' Round 3 *Alien force-fields Axe. Yin-Yang wins! left on Yuyuko *Woman plants Tree. Clock wins! left on Sanae *Sponge cleans Bowl. Whistle wins! left on Sakuya Tribal Results: *Marisa: 2 *''Sakuya: 0'' *Sanae: 1 *''Yuyuko: 0'' Since Masky PM'd before Disc, Yuyuko is safe, and Sakuya is UFE. Round 4 *Woman disproves Alien. Yin-Yang is out. left on Marisa & Sanae *Woman cleans with Sponge. Clock wins! left on Marisa, 1 left on Sanae Final Results Token Winners *Needle (WT) *Disc (WT) *Masky (WT) *Golf Ball (WT) *Yin-Yang (WT) *Whistle (WT) *Clock (WT & IT) Tribal Results *''Reimu: 5th'' *'Marisa: 2nd' *''Sakuya: 4th'' *'Sanae: 1st' *'Yuyuko: 3rd' *''Patchouli: 6th'' Voting Reimu *Picture *Tetris *Mii U *Sunglasses Sakuya *Test Tube *USB *Portal Gun *Trophy Patchouli *Paper Airplane *Pencil *''Coney (DNP)'' *Fly Swat *Cheesy The voting was set to end Jan. 24, 2014. Category:Episodes